


Jessie's Girl

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Drunk Finn, F/M, Gen, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Springfield is a dick and Finn is drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jessie's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jessie's Girl and Finn either listening/singing it/playing it somewhere as he still thinks there is something going on with Archie and Rae while he's mad crushing on her.

They say they aren’t together. 

But Archie’s a shit liar and Finn’s a shit friend (he’ll realize both of these things at the same time) and the next time he sees the two of the together, Finn will have to grip the table hard to keep from knocking Archie’s head in with a beer bottle (and maybe that would smooth down those hairs he’s always got sticking up in the back, the fucking twat.)

He thinks that maybe, just maybe he can charm her away (that’s when he realizes he’s a shit friend but he’s got a love letter started a mix tape and he really just doesn’t give a flying fuck). It seems to be working. A little shirtless hug (even though he screwed that up when he told her she was ‘sound’ and he made that noise like a dying dog) and little nudge towards ‘I like you’. If they aren’t together, it doesn’t matter. If they are, Finn’s going to rip Archie’s arms off. 

He tries to give her a hug. Arms raised, goofy smile on his face, a little lean to the left so he can really wrap her up and she lands a hand on his chest. All he can puff out is a “Huh?”  
She reaches around him and all he can think is she’s going to pull him in for a kiss but then Archie comes around his side, his tee tight in her hand. “I really need to talk to Archie.” 

Of course she did.

His gut is churning as he watches them talk. He’s got to get away for just a second because his face is burning hot and he’s almost positive he’s about to vomit up a vital organ. Not that Rae would notice. Nah, she can only see that knob head in front of her. 

What the fuck does she see in him? Yeah, sure, Archie can play the guitar (but so can Finn and she’d know that if she’d ever ask him). But Finn clearly has the better taste in music and his record collection is pretty bitchin’ compared to Archie’s. He reckons they’re evenly matched in looks (he admits that begrudgingly) and alright, Archie has a better personality and he didn’t grump at her.

But look at all the other stuff he did! He hurt her and made her cry and Finn wouldn’t do that, not intentionally. He’d never break a date and he sure as hell wouldn’t brag about getting a feel. It’s just not fucking fair. 

He slips off to call his mum and returns just in time to see Rae and Archie locked in a hug. As if his mood weren’t sour enough. 

He’s in a right foul mood by the time everyone finally sits down. Chop and his stupid sexy party idea, and then fucking Chloe bringing up the letter. Of course Rae would think it’s stupid. Why wouldn’t she? It is stupid (he thinks about going home and eating the love letter he’s written her just so it no longer exists anywhere). 

Then she sits nexts to him. Him, Finn, not Archie the Twat. Probably bored of hearing his history facts. He wouldn’t bore her. They could talk about music and records or they could not talk at all. They could kiss until his homicidal urges towards Archie subsided and then everything could be kosher again. Maybe they could do more than kiss. Maybe they could sneak outside if it weren’t too cold and-

Easy there, boy. One step at a time and it’s not time for this step (at least, not in public).   
Finn’s never been one to put down his buddies but something odd comes over him. He finds himself leaning into her (good God she smelled nice) and whispering, “He can be a right bore sometimes.” 

Rae looks at him, delectable mouth turned down in a frown. “Who?” 

That odd thing overtakes him again and his dragging his finger up and down her thigh, spelling out A-R-C-H-I-E. 

You’re a right fucking idiot, he tells himself. First time you get a chance to touch her thigh and you spell out Archie. Nice going. 

She shrugs. “He’s just passionate is all.” 

“Well, I’m passionate about stuff, too, you know” What the fuck. What did he just say. 

“That’s good.” There’s a smile on her lips. At least he made her smile (by making an ass out of himself, but still). 

It’s quiet for a moment and then Chop goes to put something new on the jukebox and Finn realizes he really is a shit friend because the second the song comes on, he’s ready to throttle Chop. 

Jessie’s Girl. Fucking Rick Springfield. 

He thinks about booking it out of the pub but her leg is suddenly touching him and he’s rooted to the spot. 

“Chop, this is a terrible song!” Rae complains. 

“Don’t talk about Rick that way!” 

Archie pushes his glasses up on his face. “I kind of like it.” 

Yeah bet you’d love it if you knew the song makes me think about how I want to fuck your girl against the wall the bathroom. Finn brings the beer bottle to his lips and downs it. 

He tries to block it out but the whiny voice gets to him. 

She’s lovin’ him with that body I just know it. 

Better not be. He doesn’t deserve her. Doesn’t deserve her love or her attention. He reaches over and grabs Chops drink when he’s not looking and downs that, too. 

I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot. 

“You don’t like love letters, eh?” He’s not sure when his balls grew to this size, but he’s leaning into her again.

She’s eyeing him as if she isn’t sure what he’s up to (hell, he isn’t sure what he’s up to). “Not much into them, no.” 

“Well,” he rolls his eyes (yep, definitely eating the shit out of that letter when he gets home). “Archie not the romantic type then?” 

“We’re just friends, Finn.” 

“Right.” 

I’m looking in the mirror all the time wondering what she don’t see in me.

Oh, for fuck’s sake. He lets his head hit the table with a thunk. It’s not cool, it’s not the usual air of not caring he has cultivated the entirety of his teenage years but he’s got Rick fucking Springfield singing his woes back to him and Rae’s leg against his. 

He bites his tongue, his cheek, wonders if he could suck whole body into his mouth and he just disappeared with a pop. Don’t do it, Finn. Don’t do it. You will hate yourself tomorrow, you will. Keep it calm. Keep it cool. Real cool. “So, do you think I’m like… weird?” Fuck. 

She looks at him as if he’s grown an extra head (if that’s the case, he wishes she’d look into its eyes instead of his). “Are you ok, Finn? You’ve been off.” 

“My Gran is sick,” pops out before he can stop it. No, no, no. Stop it right now. “I’m just…” Stop. Don’t finish that. Reel it in. Lock it in the fucking vault. “Really worried.” 

“Oh, Finn.” She rubs his back and he looks to see if Archie’s looking. He isn’t. “I’m sorry. Do you want to talk about it?” 

No. Say no. For God’s sake say no. “No.” Thank you mouth. “I just want to know what Archie has that I don’t.” Fucking Rick Springfield. 

This takes Rae off guard. “Um… glasses? I don’t know.” 

“So you like glasses, then?” 

“What?”

His neck snaps back. “What?” 

“What’s that mean?” 

“I gotta go to the…” he can’t finish it. He just hops over her and Izzy and books it to the bathroom. He vomits a vital organ and kneels in the grungy floor until Archie comes in to check on him.

“Bit too much to drink? It’s been a while since you were the one upchucking. Let’s get you home, alright?” 

He leans into Archie. “I’m a terrible friend.” 

“No you’re not. Come on, now.” 

“I am. I thought about hitting you with a beer bottle tonight and then Jessie’s girl and it all went downhill.” 

“Right.” (Archie doesn’t understand any of this but he does know alcohol make you say weird things).

“But, I will tell you this. I am your friend. I am. I would do anything for you but Archie, I’m going to steal your girl and there’s nothing you can do about it, ok?” 

“You like Rae then?” 

“Don’t try to stop me. I’ll do something, I swear on me mum.” 

Archie has to lean Finn against the wall because he’s laughing too hard to keep dragging him. “Rae isn’t my girlfriend, Finn. I’m gay.” He says this with the knowledge that Finn won’t remember a bit of this when he wakes up in the morning. 

“Well, that’s a relief.” 

(True enough, Finn won’t remember any of the night before when he wakes up, but one day Jessie’s Girl comes on the radio and he gets an intense urge to smash the damn thing and will wonder why he feels so aggressive towards Rick Springfield.)


End file.
